The goal of my proposed K01 application is to receive training and conduct research that will lead to the development of a new methodology for the early identification of posttraumatic stress outcomes. This proposal capitalizes on my previous research to identify empirically derived outcomes of posttraumatic stress and resilience that are agnostic to DSM-based diagnostic criteria. This work has identified a limited number of common patterns of response including resilience, slow recovery, and chronic posttraumatic stress. Further, the proposal capitalizes on training I have received in the neurobiology of posttraumatic stress disorder. My training throughout the K01 will focus on learning a new set of modeling techniques (Machine Learning) that will allow me to predict an individual's likely course following trauma exposure based on neuroendocrine abnormalities and cognitive and emotional characteristics in the acute phase, genetic polymorphisms, and demographic characteristics. Further, my training will focus on greatly increasing my theoretical understanding of the neurobiological underpinnings of symptom responses, as well as alterations in cognition and emotion in response to stress and traumatic stress, providing the theoretical basis for the predictive models. I have selected mentors, sponsors, and advisors who have the specific backgrounds and knowledge to aid me in achieving these goals and with whom I am currently collaborating on preliminary research in this area. The ultimate goal of this proposal is to develop new methods for the early identification of individuals in need of therapeutic intervention following trauma exposure. A second but equally important goal is the identification of new treatment targets based on abnormal characteristics that present early on in individuals who will later develop long-term posttraumatic stress outcomes. This K01 proposal is ambitious, but it is also feasible thanks to the intellectual support of my proposed mentors, sponsors, and advisors along with considerable financial and resource support from the NYU Department of Psychiatry. The combined research and training plan will provide me with skills, theoretical knowledge, and data to launch a focused independent career that fills an important public health gap. Currently, there are not suitable methods to identify individuals in need of treatment early on following trauma or methods for identifying individuals specific treatment needs. While this K01 proposal will not achieve these aims directly, it will provide me with the necessary skills to make a significant contribution in this area over the long term.